


But your keeping the outfit, right?

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, But mianly just the f word, M/M, PWP, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Swearing, bottom!Steve, little bit of a 'plot' at the end i guess, so children back off, switch - Freeform, you shouldn't even be reading smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Bucky wants to fuck America right now. Who doesn't? He decides he'll just have to fuck Captain America instead





	But your keeping the outfit, right?

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey guys have some smut   
> hope you enjoy   
> Let me know if there's any spelling mistakes :))) There usually is and they tend to slip under my radar... WHOOPS

Steve is not quite. From the get-go he’s moaning and whimpering, and being in the army, he picked up on some pretty interesting dirty talk. He had even picked up on some French terms, which made it even filthier. But even though he could speak like the devil himself, Steve responded the best to touch. He could go from commanding to submissive with a few flicks of the wrist. Bucky loved it. 

“What you want tonight, babydoll?” Bucky purred, nipping at Steve’s earlobe. Steve’s neck was already red from blush, and it only flushed darker at the lifelong pet name. “Hmm? What will it be tonight?” Steve wasn’t the only one good with words, “Want me to fuck you up against the wall? Or on the floor?”

“Mmmm- fuck,” Steve groaned, thrusting against Bucky’s thigh. Steve had not long got back from a routine mission, but as he walked in the apartment with hopes of a shower, Bucky had prowled up after him and pinned him to the wall just beside the bedroom door. 

Bucky grinned, dipping his head down to Steve’s neck, marking it. Steve whined, hips jutting in lust as Bucky licked a small trail down to the collar of Steve’s uniform. “Maybe you want to try it in the suit, huh Stevie? Wanna be fucked in the stars and stripes?” Bucky made a point of bringing his hand up to Steve’s crotch, squeezing the growing bulge. “God, fuck,” Buck moaned, head falling to rest on Steve’s shoulder as he built up that mental image, “please let me fuck Captain America.”

Steve snorted, half distracted from the over-the-clothes hand job he was currently receiving, but his cock made an excited jump at the prospect. “You wanna dirty America’s golden boy, do ya?” He rested his head against Bucky’s temple, rolling his hips, “get the suit all dirty, all yours,” he hummed, eyes closed as the images flashed through his mind.

Bucky moaned, low in his throat, and suddenly grabbed Steve by his hips and lifted him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist as their mouths clashed eagerly, teeth clashing and tongues wrestling. 

“Want you naked though,” Steve whispered as they pulled back, and Bucky’s eyes darkened at the suggestion. Him, fully naked and vulnerable, fucking the living hell out of Captain America. Yeah, he could do that, thank you.

Moving away from the wall, Bucky huffs from the weight of a wiggling, very horny and very heavy super soldier, but pushes open the door to the bedroom and makes his way over to the bed. Slowly, he lowers Steve to the mattress. He pulls back just enough to look at Steve properly, held in between his legs by the ankles on his lower backs, and Bucky grins down at his boy. “Your a piece of goddamned art, you know that?” Even he hears the Brooklyn drawl in his words, and Steve reaches up, cupping Bucky’s face gently. They stay there for a moment, looking at one another with open hearts.

“That’s nice Buck, but please get naked, like, right now,” still with a love filled smile on his lips, Steve’s hands go from Bucky’s face and trail down to the collar of Bucky’s sweatshirt, tugging at it to emphasize his point.

“O Captain, my Captain, you do have a way with words,” Bucky smirked, but still tugged off the loose shirt. He had to move away from Steve to push down his joggers and kick off his socks, and in those short moments that he was separated, his body and mind screamed for Steve.

Steve groaned as he watched Bucky undress himself, eyes falling to his half hard cock, and Steve had to palm himself through his suit, back arching off of the bed. He still had his boots and gloves on, and the idea of him fucked like this has Steve going crazy. Bucky growled at him, quickly grabbing his wrists and pinning him over his head, Steve’s feet still on the floor, knees bent at the edge of the mattress. In this position, it was easy for Bucky to kick Steve’s feet further apart, leaving him in a position of pure need.

“You think your allowed to touch yourself?” Bucky moved closer, lips brushing over Steve’s cheekbone as he whispered lowly, “You think your in charge, Captain?” 

Steve groaned, thrusting up in the air. He looked a sight like this, fully hard prick tenting his famous suit, cheeks flushed scarlett. He turned his head towards Bucky, chasing lips just too far out of reach. He whined, and was rewarded with a light hearted chuckle and a peck on his lips.

Bucky knew that Steve wouldn’t move his arms, keeping them crossed above his head and allowing Bucky to trail nifty fingers down Steve’s torso, tracking the materials pattern. Such simple movement, not even on skin, had Steve whining in his throat, eyes locked on Bucky’s fingers. It was the thought which went into it, tracing the workmanship gone into the suit, and Steve loved that. He loved his suit and he loved his Bucky, so now that the two were combining, Steve’s head exploded. “Buck,” he panted, needy and desperate for some skin on skin. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky laughed, pushing up to kiss Steve briefly before falling to his knees between Steve’s legs, and made quick work of taking the bottom half of the suit off, pushing it down to Steve’s ankles. Steve had never worn underwear in his suits, claimed it was too hot and not enough ventilation (although Bucky always thought it was to highlight Steve’s great ass), and at this moment, Bucky was thankful for that. Nuzzling at the pubic hair pathing down Steve’s lower torso, he hummed, which, of course drove Steve crazy. Again, Steve thrusted upwards, whining higher now, needing more, but Bucky refused, moving back to kneeling, glaring at Steve from such a compromising position. “Now now soldier, is that the way to act,” Bucky dropped his voice lower, jutted his chin upwards and twisted his lips up, muscle memory of what he always used to do, “when someone is giving you what you need? Do you beg for more?”

“No,” Steve grits out, stilling his hips as he holds Bucky’s gaze, “maybe you should restrain me to make sure it doesn’t happen again?” He teased, matching Bucky's cock sure look.

Bucky was stunned, but his lips peeled back into a smile, “you know what Captain, I think that’s a brilliant idea.” He jumped up from his position and strutted over to the draws, pulling the top one open. Steve groaned behind him, “fuck-” he drawled, watching Bucky’s backside with intent. Bucky laughed, shaking his hips to tease further.

He grabbed the restraints from the box from the back of the bottom draw, and also grabbed one of the many bottles of lube. He made his way back, licking his lips at what was shown in front of him. Steve looked incredible.

“Now,” Bucky placed the lube by Steves boot, keeping the robe in his hands and climbing to straddle Steve’s torso, “you going to stay still for me?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said with a wink, grinning with cheek at the formal tone. Bucky ignored him, instead reaching over Steve to his wrists, pulling them close together to tie them securely. He tied them tight enough, but let Steve move his hands to test them properly. 

“What’s the word?” Bucky sat back, backside brushing over Steve’s exposed pelvis. The two of them stilled for a moment, the first proper contact either of the two have had all evening, but Steve answered surley, voice strong: “Commandos.”

“Good boy,” Bucky grinned, patting Steve’s cheek before backing off of Steve, and kneeling once again. He ignored the lube and grabbed Steve’s cock, licking up the underside before taking the tip in his mouth. He used his left arm to keep Steve’s hips pinned to the bed, and swirled his tongue slowly. Steve whimpered high in his throat, biting his bottom lip until it bled. The scene in front of him was incredible, straight out of a wet dream, and he couldn’t wrap his mind around it, feeling like his mind was detached from his body.

Bucky had always been good at blowjobs, but he was really going for it tonight. He took Steve like a champ, hollowing his cheeks and making it half way on the first attempt. Steve liked it sloppy, dribble and choking included, and Buck was going to give him everything. He pushed down further until tears were burning the back of his eyes, and only pulled back up when he was gagging. Spit connected his lips to the reddened tip, and Bucky gasped for air before going down. He went at it like that for a couple of minutes, groaning in return to Steve’s beggs and pleas.

Steve screamed when Bucky moved his left arm down and began fondling his balls, holding them just a bit too tight as he rolled them around his palm. Steve’s back arched off of the bed as he attempted to keep his hips down. “Bucky, fuck, yeah-” his voice broke into a high pitched wale, eyes screwed closed as he concentrated on breathing.

After awhile, Buck pulled back, and Steve whined: “what the fuck Barnes?” Bucky grinned, flexing his aching jaw as he picked up the lube. Sometime through the blowjob, Steve had kicked the lube away, and the bottle had opened and squirted liquid across the carpet. “God damnit Rogers, we’re going to have get that cleaned.”

“Get me out of these restraints,” Steve complained, although he could easily break them himself. Bucky threw the lube on the floor (spilling more of it) and raced to untie the restraints. As soon as his arms were free, Steve grabbed Bucky around the waist and flipped the two over, biting at Bucky’s shoulders and chest. Bucky cried out, grabbing Steve’s hair and pulling him back up to kiss. Steve didn’t stop though, biting at his lips as he moved a gloved hand to Bucky’s erection, establishing a quick pace. 

Bucky kicked his legs out, grabbing Steve by the shoulders as his body shuddered, over came with the stimulation he was finally getting. “Fuck Stevie, fuck-” he drawled, head thrown back as Steve sucked at his throat, moving from one side to the other and leaving dozens of marks. Bucky didn’t heal as quickly as Steve, and the bruising would still be there in the morning. 

Pushing Steve on his shoulder, “I’m gonna cum if you carry on,” he whined, and Steve stopped his hand and pushed up, staring down at Bucky before leaning in for a more gentle kiss.

“Your gonna fuck me,” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s lips, “and then your gonna ride me.”

Bucky growled, low in his throat as he tugged at Steve’s hair. “I thought I was the one in charge, Cap?”

“I changed my mind, Sergeant.”

“Fuck you.”

“Please.”

Bucky grinned sitting upright. Steve followed, straddling his knees. The two of them had ended up in the middle of the bed, and with a hand on his chest, Bucky pushed Steve to the side, “Hands and knees, soldier.”

Steve eagerly did what he was told, uniform still hanging on his calphs as he watched Bucky bend over the edge and grab the lube, pouring a generous amount over his left fingers before placing the bottles within easy reach. Steve always found it more erotic when Bucky fucked him open using his metal hand, and groaned at the sight, heading falling forward when Bucky moved to kneel behind him. 

With a gentle kiss on the Steve’s spine, Bucky moved to push one finger in, fucking it slowly into Steve. He went up to the first knuckle before pulling back, pushing it in further with each thrust and soon, he had two fingers in, scissoring them open.

“I’m not made from fucking china, jerk”, Steve gritted out, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead.

“Shut up, punk, and take what your given,” Bucky retorted, pushing in another finger and curling them. Steve gasped, hips thrusting as Bucky teased just below his prostate, and pushed back further onto the fingers, desperate for more. They contunited like this for a few minutes, another finger added.

“Just fucking fuck me already you fucker,” Steve shouted, panting as he continued to push back on Bucky’s fingers.

Bucky chuckled, but grabbed for the lube with his free hand, pouring enough onto his aching cock. He gasped at the cold liquid, quickly jerking himself to make sure it was spread evenly. He lined himself up, and using his free hand, he spread Steve’s cheeks open and pushed in. 

Steve smacked the bed a few times, pushing back desperately with a whine as Bucky held his hips still, moving carefully until he had bottomed out. Grabbing his chest, Bucky pulled Steve up, kissing his throat and jaw as he mumbled; “it’s alright baby, I gotch’ you”. He slowly rolled his hips, and Steve reached back, grabbing at Bucky’s hip, mouth open and panting. Bucky kept a steadying hand on Steve’s chest, over the dark star which was histories symbol, the other hand at his thigh, and slowly the two stared to move.

They found a slow rhythm, Bucky pushing up as Steve moved down. They kissed sloppily, panting against each other before Steve started to moan again, “come on,” he whispered, “I need it harder.”

“Shh, ok, yes ok baby,” Bucky reassured him, and moved his hand away from Steve’s chest and allowed him to sink back down to all fours, one of Bucky’s hands on the back of his neck, pushing him face first into the pillow. He picked up the pace, and quickly the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin and grunts.

“Right there, Buck! Fucking mother of jesus!” Steve pushed his hips up higher, thighs shaking as he screamed and shouted, precum rubbing over the front of his suit, “fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

Bucky grunted, teeth clenched as he pushed himself harder, feeling his balls tighten as he continues to thrust harder and harder. Steve screams under him, body shaking as he cums. He grabs back wildly, and Bucky reaches forward, grabbing Steve’s forearm in comfort as he chases his own release.

Steve whines as he feels Bucky release inside him, his body stiff, hips as close as they can be. The two stay like that for a moment, Steve coming back from his white out just as Bucky pulls out. Both of them are half-hard still, a similarity between the two serums. 

Steve rolls over, his ass sore and leaking as he smiles up at Bucky. The front of his dark suit is covered in cum, reaching just below his nipples. “Oh fuck-k-k” Bucky gasps out, eyes half lidded as he remains kneeling above Steve. He grabs his prick, giving it a few enthusiastically pumps. He’s sensitive, but he loves the feeling of it. Steve moans, licking his lips as he watches Bucky jerk himself off. Steve reaches forward, grabbing at Bucky’s hip and gentle pulled him forward.

Bucky followed the command and crawled on top of Steve, going higher and higher until his thighs were wrapped around Steve’s head. Steve held him up for a moment, grabbing the lube with one hand and rubbing it between his fingers, pushing a single digit roughly into Bucky.

Buckey mewed, pushing down. Steve grinned and started to lick at Bucky’s hole, mouth open as he licked around the tight ring of muscle, one hand under Bucky’s thigh. Bucky grabbed the headboard with one hand, the other wrapped harshly in Steve’s head as he panted.

“Steve, mmm, Stevie,” eyes closed, Bucky rocked back and forth, tugging at Steve’s hair in encouragement, “right there baby, yeah, fuck,” he panted out between gritted teeth as Steve pushed in another finger, scissoring them apart to open Bucky further. 

Steve pushed Bucky back, gasping for breath as Bucky fell away to the side of the bed. Steve moved to push his fingers back in, free hand grabbing at Bucky’s right hand. They locked eye contact, legs interwined as Steve fucked him with his fingers. Bucky cupped Steve’s face, bucking his hips in need.

“Let me fucking ride you like a bucking bronco,” Bucky pleaded. Steve laughed, hand stilling as his head fell to Bucky’s chest, still laughing. Bucky slapped his side, pushing him away. “Don’t laugh, punk!”

“Sorry, it’s just- it’s just-” Steve tried to stop, but another wave of giggles took over, “it’s such a mental image!” 

“Shut up!”

Steve laughed harder.

Bucky pouted and rolled away from Steve, crawling to the other side of the bed in a mood. Steve kept giggling, but followed after Bucky, laying kisses on Bucky’s back between his giggles. “Come on, Buck,” Steve cooed, running a hand down Bucky’s waist and stopping at his hip, giving it a small tug back towards him, “you know I didn’t mean it.”

Bucky humphed, not looking over his shoulder at Steve but not moving away either. Taking that as a sign to continue, Steve moved closer, pressing his suit glad chest to Bucky’s back as he massaged his hip. Bucky moved his head as Steve started kissing down his neck, and soon he was letting out needy sighs and rolling his hips backwards.

“Come on sweetheart,” Steve whispered, rolling onto his back and pulling at Bucky’s hip. Bucky got the idea and moved around to straddle Steve’s thighs. He grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him hard whilst Steve grabbed blindly for the lube.

Shifting under his boyfriend, Steve managed to lube up his dick, and grabbed at Bucky’s ass, kneading it in encouragement. Bucky moaned and sat up taller, looking back and grabbing Steve’s prick, giving it a few enthusiastic pumps.

The two of them stilled for a moment, Steve still holding Bucky’s ass as he slowly lowered himself downwards. Bucky whined as the tip entered, eyes screwed closed and head falling forward. Usually, he didn’t do this, it was more of Steve’s thing, but Bucky enjoyed it nonetheless. He waited a moment before moving again, and slowly, Steve watched as Bucky lowered himself fully.

The two were panting hard, and Steve’s suit felt ridiculously hot and tight. He let go of Bucky and moved to open up the top section of his uniform. Bucky grabbed his wrist before he could. “No,” he begged, eyes open and dark with lust, “please.”

Steve just nodded and moved his hands back down to Bucky’s hips as he slowly started to move.

It didn’t take them long to start a brutal pace, the bed bouncing with the sheer force.

“Fuck!” Seemed to be the only word Bucky knew, and he shouted it as loud as he could, grabbing at Steve to steady himself as Steve continued to hammer his hips upwards, jaw clenched from the strain he was putting himself under. The room was filled with springs creaking, loud swearing and skin slapping. 

“Buck, fuck-k-k,” Steve howled, sweat pooling off of him as he pulled Bucky’s hips down again and again, chasing his release which was so close, bloody Mary and Joseph, it was so close.

“Please,” Bucky pleaded, hand splayed out over the centre star in Steve’s chest, “Stevie, please!”

Steve used one hand to grab Bucky’s head, “look at me,” he growled, and the two held eye contact. Bucky was flushed all over, sweat gleaming off of him as his mouth fell open wide. A few more thrusts and Bucky cried out, cumming all over Steve’s torso and chest, just about reaching up under Steve’s chin. Steve went silent, mouth hanging open as he choked out a gasp, and he came inside of Bucky. His hips stilled at full extension, tipping Bucky forward. Luckily, he caught himself, admit on shaky hands, but he stopped himself from going head first into his own spunk.

Pushing back on Steve’s dick, Bucky allowed him to finish before pulling himself off. He fell to the side, one leg still over Steve’s hip, but neither of them mind.

They took a few minutes to cool off, having tired out their super soldier abilities by fucking for a few hours. Usually, they’d be up for another rode, maybe a couple, but tonight, both of them were happy at just two.

“God,” Steve brought his hands up to his face and jolted back when touched by leather. He looked in surprise at his own gloves, and then remembered he was still suited. He looked down at his body, his suit stained with Bucky’s and his own spunk. He grinned, looking over at Bucky who was looking him over with the same amount of passion. “Can’t believe you talked me into that.”

“You didn’t take much convincing,” Bucky yawned, but got up nonetheless. He limped to the bathroom, and Steve could hear him starting up the shower. 

“Your a sweet talker, what you expect?” Steve called, still laying on the bed, arms and legs like jelly. His hair was sticking up in all directions due to sweat and Bucky, his body having bruises mixed from the hand to hand operation he just came off of, and also the handprints of his lover. Steve ran a delicate finger over the finger bruises and smiled to himself. This was one of, if not the most, hottest thing they’d done in bed together. And last week, Steve had given Bucky a blowjob on a fire escape. 

“True,” Bucky came out of the bathroom, obviously not having gone in the shower which was still running. He had brushed his teeth though. Spunk breath wasn’t the most pleasant. He crawled back into bed, but sat on his heels, looking down at Steve. “You don’t wanna sleep in that,” he poked at Steve’s side, and Steve realised that no, he didn’t want to sleep in a dirty, sweaty, tight, spunk covered suit, so he rolled up, and started kicking off his boots.

“But your keeping the outfit, right?” Bucky charmed, crawling after him and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You ain’t gonna wash it? Wanna show me off? Show that I own both you and Captain America?”

“I’m pretty sure there is some major hygiene issues with that, Buck.” Steve pushed off the bottom half and threw it into the corner.

“Oh, comone baby,” Bucky purred, kissing his cheek, “just for one mission.” Steve hummed, but started to peel the layers off of the front half back, “not like anyone will notice… it’ll be our little secret.”

\------------------------------------------------------

They did notice. All of them. Natasha rolled her eyes, Sam looked genuinely disgusted, Tony just went “eww” as he flew by and Clint high fived him. 

T’Challa made sure that Steve changed before he went back to his and Bucky’s condo, and the next mission, Steve had an entirely new suit. Which was one piece. And much harder to get off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was by far the dirtiest smut I've ever written... maybe I'll write more? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS! (also I just love hearing from you guys, and kudos' are always great)
> 
> IF YOU want to take anything away from this, just remember to talk to your sexual partner, make sure both of you are comfortable with what is going on, and it never hurts to have a laugh in the middle of getting firsky
> 
> tumblr- itspenisparker


End file.
